


Loki: Spider-Man Encounters Part 5

by 107thInfantry



Series: Spider-Man Encounters [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Diogenes Club, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Teen Peter Parker, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: Tentatively Spider-Man spoke, “Hey Mr. Loki, anything I can do for you this fine day?”Loki’s eyes shot open, “Step out of my sun, mortal”Spider-Man took a quick step to his left, making sure to get every trace of his shadow away from the man that he was almost sure tried to take over the world once. Still, Loki was pretty cool. “I told Thor that if I could be any god, I’d want to be you.”“I would wish the same”
Relationships: Clint Barton & Thor, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Spider-Man Encounters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065476
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	Loki: Spider-Man Encounters Part 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonyStank3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStank3000/gifts).



> This is an unapologetic reworking of that one Diogenes tumblr post that I got way too invested in. Diogenes is officially better than every other philosopher and I will die on that hill.

Spider-Man ran and jumped across the tops of the buildings of Queens. It looked slightly odd, him not using his webs, but Peter figured that he never ran enough. Swinging was fine until you were chasing a robber down a back alley with no good swinging points. So, once or twice a week, Spidey was seen doing parkour on the roofs of New York. 

Today, it was a Saturday morning. The sun was newly risen, and Peter had nothing else to do the whole day, that was until he saw a man lying on the slanted roof of an apartment obviously asleep. It was Loki, his robes splayed out in the sun such it looked almost as if he was flying. Wasn’t this guy bad or something? Peter better check it out. He jumped in front of the man, casting a shadow over him.

Tentatively Spider-Man spoke, “Hey Mr. Loki, anything I can do for you this fine day?”

Loki’s eyes shot open, “Step out of my sun, mortal”

Spider-Man took a quick step to his left, making sure to get every trace of his shadow away from the man that he was almost sure tried to take over the world once. Still, Loki was pretty cool. “I told Thor that if I could be any god, I’d want to be you.”

“I would wish the same”

“Do you want me to take you to Stark Tower?”

“No. In a rich man’s house, there is no place to spit but his face”

Spidey was starting to look concerned, “Do you always speak like that?”

Loki’s concentrated, “Only when I’m waking up. Take me to my brother. We have much to discuss.”

“That’s more like it, follow me!” Should Peter have probably webbed up Loki? Yes. Was Peter well aware that he was overpowered? Definitely. He should probably let the Avengers know he was bringing Loki over, though. He called Hawkeye while swinging toward Captain America’s apartment. The phone picked up immediately. 

“It’s Spider-Man. I’m bringing Loki over. I only have your number. Would you mind letting Thor know?”

It took a second before Hawkeye responded. “You’re damn lucky I’m here with him now. Don’t let Loki out of your sight. Enter through the balcony. And remind me to give you everyone’s numbers.”

“Got it. I’ll be there in five”

The last part of Hawkeye’s message didn’t even register as Peter glanced behind him. Luckily, Loki was diligently following him, dancing across the rooftops like a parkour ballerina. 

Finally, Spider-Man and Loki landed on the balcony of an old apartment building in Brooklyn. The door creaked open to reveal a very annoyed looking Thor. He glared at Loki as he motioned both of them in. 

They entered into a loft with exposed brick walls and a couch that could easily sit ten people. The kitchen and the living room were divided by a kitchen island, and there was a small bar at the edge of the room that held only cheap bottles of wine. It was a simple sort of luxury that Peter found he enjoyed. 

Hawkeye sat on a stool at the island and watched them come in. Loki grabbed a bottle of wine and splayed out on the couch. Thor sat next to him, leaving Peter the only one standing. He scrambled onto a stool. 

“So,” Thor started, “Why are you here?”

Loki smirked, “The wine. It’s my favorite type”

“Your favorite wine is a ten dollar barefoot?”

“No, my favorite wine is the type that belongs to others,” Loki grinned as Peter tried to hold in a laugh.

Thor looked at Spider-Man sitting on the stool. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this with an audience. Come by another time, though, yeah”

Spider-Man understood. “Of course” He left the way he came, but as he jumped off the balcony, Loki called after him.

“Nice meeting you, Spiderboy!” Peter really needed to start using that voice changer.


End file.
